Love is love
by Littlecandypixie
Summary: Pequena história de CADLEY. A vida nunca foi perfeita para Allison e Remy, mas alguns momentos podem ser chamados de PERFEITOS. Contém alguns spoilers. Femmlash. Minha primeira fanfiction. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. One-shot


"Cale a boca, House." Treze falou irritada.

A morena estava deitada no sofá de sua sala de estar, com os pés no colo de sua namorada, que estava lendo um artigo médico em seu computador. Cameron olhou-a um pouco surpresa, mas conhecendo sua namorada, sabia que ela estava segurando isso a algum tempo.

Elas estavam namorando a quase cinco anos agora. Haviam se conhecido durante os jogos de House para contratar uma nova equipe. Algumas semanas depois, Treze havia tomado coragem de pedir a loira para um encontro, o que acabou por ser o melhor encontro que ela já tivera. Também fora a noite em que ela se apaixonou pela mulher mais velha. Três encontros mais tarde e elas acabaram dormindo juntas. Pela primeira vez em anos, Treze realmente passou a noite na casa de uma mulher depois do sexo. É claro que fora mais do que apenas sexo. House nunca suspeitara de seu envolvimento.

Então, Amber morreu e Treze finalmente tivera coragem de fazer o teste para Huntington. Cameron estava lá para acalmá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, até Treze dormir e então foi sua vez de quebrar em lágrimas. Seu destino já estava traçado, a mulher que ela tanto amava estava praticamente com os dias contados. Foi nessa época que Cameron se mudou para o apartamento de Treze, ela já passava boa parte de suas noites lá, já que a morena afundava em bebidas assim que ficava sozinha. O dia em que ela se mudou poderia ser o mais feliz de sua vida, se não fosse a memória recente da imagem contrastante das letras vermelhas no papel branco:

Huntigton...POS*

Alguns meses depois, o irmão de Treze fora internado e ela decidiu sair da equipe de House por um tempo. Quando seu irmão morreu, Cameron estava ao seu lado, sussurrando palavras de conforto, a levando para casa e cuidando dela. Então, Treze foi presa, acusada de matar seu irmão durante sua visita no hospital. Mas isso não mudara em nada seu amor pela jovem mulher. Ela havia explicado e Cameron entendia, ela só queria livrar o irmão da dor, a mesma dor que ela estaria passando dali alguns anos. Treze cumpriu sua pena e saiu da cadeia, sendo levada em uma viagem por House. Logo depois, ela voltou para casa, para o conforto de sua namorada e pode, finalmente, chorar por seu irmão.

Não muito tempo depois, House entrou com o carro na casa de Cuddy e foi preso. Treze tomou uma importante decisão nesse dia. Nunca mais iria trabalhar para esse brilhante e maluco médico. Então, Cameron foi chamada para trabalhar em um hospital de Chicago e elas se mudaram pra lá sem pensar duas vezes, queriam seguir em frente. Treze e Cameron não podiam estar mais felizes. Mas logo veio a noticia que House estava de volta a Princeton Plainsboro, e as ligações não pararam mais. Treze realmente pensou que ir até lá iria fazer House parar, mas estava profundamente enganada.

Esse era um dos momentos em que ela desejava ter jogado o celular fora.

"Escute. Foi um erro tentar seguir a vida sem você." Treze continuou.

"_Ótimo. Te vejo segunda-feira!" Veio a resposta rápida de House._

"Não, você não vai. Eu não deveria ter tentado te excluir dessa forma da minha vida, mas eu não vou voltar." Ela respondeu.

"_A tela ficou toda azul." House falou depois de alguns segundos. Ele nunca fora bom com sentimentos._

Treze suspirou e se sentou. "Espere, estou indo aí."

"_Você pode trazer comida também? Daquele lugar que eu adoro."_

"House! Isso fica a 10 km do meu caminho!" A mulher respondeu indignada.

"_Claro. Então eu vou comer um sanduíche da cafeteria, o que é só o que eu como, já que eu NÃO POSSO SAIR DAQUI!"_

"Tudo bem. Eu levo comida."

"_Ótimo, te vejo daqui a pouco."_

Treze suspirou novamente e se virou para sua namorada, dando um sorriso de desculpas. Cameron sorriu. "Desculpe. Mas você sabe como ele é. Eu volto logo. Eu te amo."

"Não se preocupe. Também te amo." A loira respondeu, colocando seu computador de lado. "Eu já estava indo dormir."

"Certo. Boa noite." Treze lhe deu um breve beijo, pegou as chaves do carro, um casaco, dinheiro e saiu do apartamento. Haveria uma grande viagem de volta até Princeton.

"Você quer voltar." House acusou-a, assim que ela entrou em sua sala.

Treze revirou os olhos. "Eu estou aqui porque você é um idiota, e só o que sabe fazer no computador é baixar pornôs lésbicos."

"Se você me desse um vídeo seu com suas namoradas eu não precisaria ficar gastando o dinheiro de Foreman para baixar meus pornôs." House disse descontraído. "Mas repito: você quer estar aqui. Ah menos que..." Ele pensou por alguns segundos, até que seu rosto se encheu de realização. "Você conheceu um garoto! Ou garota! Você vai se mudar! Você tem cara de... Tailândia."

Treze olhou-o atentamente, pensando em quanto iria falar para ele. "Garota. Mikonos." House levou a mão à boca, num gesto exagerado de sono. "É, talvez eu goste de tédio."

"Você não gosta de tédio, ninguém gosta de tédio." Ele rebateu.

"House, eu estou indo embora com a mulher que eu amo. Me deixe em paz, por favor." Ela pediu. House levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não vai fazer isso, vai?"

"Você me conhece." House disse, acenando despreocupadamente.

Quando sua namorada ligou pedindo para conversar, Cameron não podia deixar de imaginar o que House havia dito a ela. Elas se encontraram em uma cafeteria perto do hospital, já que House não podia sair de lá, não havia preocupação.

"Você realmente acha que a culpa é um motivo pra ficar?" A morena perguntou, depois de relatar sua conversa com House em frente ao elevador.

"Eu não sei. Você ama fazer isso, Rem. Se você quiser ficar eu irei te apoiar. Posso arrumar um emprego no Mercy."

Treze suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso. "A culpa é chata." Cameron riu e concordou veemente. "Tenho que voltar, antes que nosso paciente decida doar o coração também."

"Claro. Te vejo a noite. Te amo."

"Também te amo."

Eles haviam acabado o caso. Doença de Plummer, realmente uma boa ideia. Treze estava ansiosa para voltar a trabalhar, não podia negar que a nova equipe de House estava muito bem formada e adoraria voltar, já havia tomado sua decisão e avisado sua namorada. Estava cansada e não via a hora de dormir. Ela suspirou e se encaminhou para a saída de Princeton, não podia estar mais surpresa ao ver sua namorada parada na porta, esperando por ela com um lindo sorriso.

Treze sorriu e se aproximou, plantando breves beijos em seus lábios, antes de abraçá-la. "Hey." Ela beijou-a na bochecha e se afastou um pouco, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de algumas enfermeiras que conheciam Cameron a algum tempo. Foi quando viu House parado no posto de enfermagem, ele, definitivamente, tinha a maior cara de surpresa de todos.

"Pronta pra ir?" Cameron perguntou, olhando ao redor também e sorrindo brevemente para House, antes de encontrar os olhos azuis de sua namorada.

"Claro." Treze abriu a porta de Princeton para ela, mas congelou ao ouviu House lhe chamar. "Um segundo." Ela disse. Cameron acenou e escorou na parede.

"Você está demitida." House falou, assim que ela chegou a ele.

Treze revirou os olhos. "O que foi agora, House? Eu estou faminta..."

"Eu não estou brincando." House interrompeu-a serio. "Não venha amanhã."

"House..."

"Consigo trabalhar com quem não tem pra onde ir, com quem tem algo a provar, ou com quem se excita com casos estranhos. Mas não posso trabalhar com quem está aqui para não ter que se sentir mal." Ele explicou.

Treze franziu a sobrancelha. "Você está tentando me salvar."

"É. Eu penso pouco de você e isso tudo de mim." House disse, lembrando-se das palavras de Treze.

Treze deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para os lados, antes de se virar para House, que estudava suas ações com cuidado. "Tudo bem." Ela balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que seu chefe estava fazendo. _Ele se importa. _Ela pensou. "Adeus, House."

Treze não esperou uma resposta, ela se virou e saiu com sua namorada do hospital.

Já fazia alguns meses que elas não tinham noticias de House. Estavam morando em Mikonos, Cameron trabalhava numa clinica perto da casa onde moravam e Treze trabalhava no maior hospital da cidade. A morena aproveitava o tempo que podia, antes que os sintomas da Huntington aparecessem e ela não conseguisse segurar nem uma caneta, muito menos uma agulha ou medicamento.

Treze estava deitada no colo de Cameron depois de um longo dia no trabalho. Milhares de braços costurados, costelas quebradas, pernas cortadas, cacos de vidro depois de uma briga de bar... Ela sentia falta dos estranhos casos de House, mas não se arrependia de ter mudado em busca de algo mais calmo.

"Então, como foi seu dia?" Treze perguntou.

"O de sempre. Bêbados, drogados e mendigos com ataques cardíacos." Cameron deu de ombros. "E você?"

"Bem, hoje um cara apareceu no pronto-socorro com uma faca enfiada no braço." A morena respondeu.

Cameron fez uma careta. "Isso deve ter doído muito. Qual a história?"

"Ele diz que estava caminhando na cozinha, tropeçou e caiu em cima do faqueiro. Eu aposto em esposa traída ou amante nervosa."

Cameron riu. "Concordo. E então, o que vamos fazer esse fim de semana?"

"Estou pensando em te levar para um passeio romântico amanhã a noite, sábado talvez um encontro e domingo podemos passar o dia na cama." Treze levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

A loira sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Parece uma ótima ideia."

Treze sorriu e montou no colo da namorada, beijando-a apaixonadamente. A mulher mais jovem colocou seu peso sobre a namorada e empurrou-a para deitar no sofá. Elas podiam ouvir um toque incessante e distante em algum lugar da sala, mas não estavam realmente prestando atenção. Depois de dois minutos, finalmente Treze reconheceu como o toque de seu celular e ela se levantou bufando para atender.

"Alô?" Ela falou irritada, fazendo Cameron rir.

Cameron simplesmente não podia acreditar que Wilson tinha câncer. A ligação que interrompera a seção amasso no sofá trouxera a noticia e o pedido de um encontro com Wilson numa lanchonete um pouco afastada de Princeton. Agora House podia ir e vir a qualquer hora e ficava mais arriscado se encontrar sem serem vistos ou seguidos. Agora ela e Treze estavam sentadas na frente de Wilson, em vez de em sua casa, no seu fim de semana romântico, não que ela se importasse. Wilson precisava de ajuda.

"Eu pedi três cervejas para vocês... mas eu bebi todas." O homem falou, a tristeza evidente em sua voz. "Eu pensei em ligar para um paciente antigo meu, mas só não pareceu certo. Então..." Ele tentou encontrar as palavras certas para descrever o encontro com as duas, mas acabou desistindo.

"Fico feliz em estar na sua lista." Treze comentou encorajadora.

Cameron sabia que a conversa entre eles seria delicada, ela estava ali apenas para ver o velho amigo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. Afinal, Wilson ligara para Treze em busca de algumas respostas e apenas ela poderia ser objetiva em dá-las.

"Então... Como é?" Wilson perguntou. Treze olhou-o incisiva. "Algum dia para de ser... Surreal?"

"Vai parar." Treze começou, sob o olhar atento dos companheiros de mesa. "No seu caso, daqui quatro ou cinco meses." Ela continuou, preferindo em acabar com o clima estranho que pairava pela mesa e tentar alegrar o clima.

Wilson acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes e olhou para sua garrafa quase vazia de cerveja. "Hoje um paciente meu chorou."

"Não deve ter sido a primeira vez." Treze comentou.

"Foi a primeira vez por minha causa!" Wilson declarou, ainda surpreso.

Treze passou a mão pelo rosto uma vez e deu de ombro. "É uma reação humana. Ou a pessoa ignora a mortalidade, porque isso a faz se sentir melhor. Ou ela vai ficar muito sensibilizada, pois isso vai fazê-la se sentir melhor." Ela disse, completamente alheia ao fato que agora ela aumentara o respeito de sua namorada para com ela.

"Eles não poderiam apenas falar algo para eu me sentir melhor?" O homem perguntou frustrado.

Treze levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Tipo o que?!"

Wilson pensou por alguns segundos, depois eles riram. É claro que nada que alguém fosse falar iria melhorar o animo ou a vida de nenhum dos dois. Nem mesmo Cameron poderia fazer isso por Treze. Quando a atual loira se lembrava de sua doença, seu dia estava simplesmente acabado.

"Você faria o que?" Treze perguntou. "Uma semana sim, outra não?" Wilson concordou e ela balançou a cabeça. "Faça uma vez para ver como é, então pare por uma semana. Repita o processo."

Cameron olhou atentamente para Wilson enquanto ele respondia. "Eu simplesmente não me vejo morrendo em uma cama de hospital no Princeton Plainsboro."

Treze acenou de acordo. "Eu também não. Mas alguns meses de vida não valem a pena?"

"Para quê? Ficar sofrendo num leito, enquanto as pessoas passam por mim, mentem sobre minha aparência, sobre minha saúde?" Wilson rebateu irritado.

"Se você se achar melhor eu posso ser aquela que diz a verdade." Treze brincou.

Wilson e Cameron riram levemente. O homem levantou sua cerveja e acenou algumas vezes. "Dispenso." Ele hesitou por alguns minutos, deixando um silencio confortável entre eles. "Quando... Quando chegar sua vez... O que você vai fazer? Ficar num hospital, sofrendo, tentando mais alguns dias de vida?" Ele perguntou, cuidadoso com suas palavras, mas, simplesmente, não havia um jeito fácil de dizer.

Treze suspirou e olhou para qualquer lugar, menos para sua namorada. "Eu não sei, Wilson. Se houver um motivo para viver mais, acho que eu tentaria lutar por mais alguns dias, sim."

"Eu não tenho nada pelo que viver."

"Você está errado, Wilson." Cameron protestou, falando pela primeira vez em minutos. "Muitos vão sentir sua falta. E não estou falando de House e seus pais. Eu vou sentir sua falta. Aposto que Foreman e Chase também."

"Não. Não são as pessoas. São os motivos pra viver." Wilson disse.

Treze respirou fundo. "Wilson, eu entendo a sua escolha. Eu também não quero sofrer. Mas uma hora, os sintomas vão aparecer e eu não vou mais poder fugir. Alguma complicação vai aparecer e eu vou parar no hospital. Eu também não quero que as pessoas passem por mim e me olhem com pena, mintam pra mim e eu não vou poder mandá-los parar, porque eu não vou mais ter controle do meu corpo. Eu menti antes, nenhuma boa razão pode apagar o fato que eu estarei sofrendo, estarei com dor e que eu vou morrer assim. Mas... As vezes, mesmo que pela pior das razões, pela mais pequena e insignificante, vale a pena viver. Mais dois ou três dias. Mais uma semana. Mais quatro ou cinco meses. Esses pequenos momentos importam demais para serem jogados fora."

Cameron não podia parar as lágrimas que apareceram em seus olhos e se esforçou ao máximo para não derramá-las. A morte de Remy era algo delicado para ela.

"Lindo discurso." Wilson comentou. "Mas eu não mudei de ideia."

Treze riu. "Eu não esperava que você fizesse. Só precisava falar o que penso, talvez você me ajudasse dessa vez."

"Com o que?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Você não é única pessoa do mundo que está morrendo, Wilson. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu fico apavorada em falar sobre isso." Treze riu nervosa e balançou a cabeça algumas vezes.

Agora House estava morto!

Depois de receberem a triste noticia que Wilson tinha apenas mais cinco meses de vida, elas recebem a ligação de Foreman avisando que House entrara em um prédio, usara drogas, o prédio havia pegado fogo, ele ficou preso lá dentro e toda a estrutura caiu sobre ele.

Depois do funeral, Cameron e Treze se juntaram com a antiga e nova equipe de House.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Chase perguntou, claramente preocupado com seu emprego.

"Eu não sei você, mas eu vou cuidar das minhas filhas." Taub respondeu.

"O que você vai fazer?" Foreman perguntou, se virando para Treze.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Acho que eu já vivi um bom tempo sem House para saber que posso seguir com a vida. Aprendi muito com ele. House foi uma parte da minha vida. Uma parte chata e irritante, mas foi. Provavelmente, vou voltar para Mikonos, com Cameron e vou seguir em frente."

"E se eu te oferecesse um cargo?" O homem continuou.

A expressão de Treze não mudou. "Foreman, eu não..."

"Chefe." Ele continuou, interrompendo-a. "Do departamento de diagnósticos."

Todos ficaram surpresos. Chase principalmente. "O quê? Eu trabalhei para House por oito anos!"

"Eu não quero alguém que o substitua. Eu preciso de alguém que continue com o que ele fazia... Sem quebrar as regras dessa vez." Foreman disse.

"O que eu ganho com isso? Um bom salário? Uma sala só minha? Uma equipe? Uma dor de cabeça? Irritação? Raiva? Confusão? Obrigada, eu posso viver sem isso."

"Não. Quero dizer, sim. Você ganha uma sala só sua, com seu nome na porta, um ótimo salário, pode escolher a equipe que quiser. E a parte da dor de cabeça e irritação fica por sua conta." O homem negro explicou. Chase bufou e revirou os olhos. Estava claro que ele queria o cargo.

"A equipe que eu quiser?" Treze perguntou, depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

"Qualquer um." Foreman respondeu rapidamente.

"Quero Adams, Park, Cameron, Chase e Taub." Ela testou-o. "O salário que House ganhava, o mesmo para os outros. No máximo vinte horas me clinica por semana, se não houver um paciente, o mesmo para os outros. Passe-livre para qualquer exame que eu quiser fazer. A sala continua igual. E o quadro branco continua na mesma." Treze terminou, sua voz ainda mostrando que ela testava o antigo colega com tudo o que ela pensava.

"Feito." Foreman disse, depois de alguns segundos.

Treze realmente ficou surpresa, mas foi rápida em esconder sua expressão. Ela se virou para Cameron, que estava sorrindo, depois para os outros e sorriu. "Ótimo. Te vejo semana que vem."

"Por que só semana que vem?" Chase perguntou irritado.

"Cara australiano, eu não sei se você já sacou, mas eu não moro mais aqui. Eu tenho uma mudança para fazer, achar um lugar para morar e transferir a entrega dos móveis que havíamos comprado." Treze respondeu, fazendo Cameron sorriu novamente.

"Certo. Semana que vem." Foreman interviu, vendo que Chase iria rebater sua resposta de modo não muito agradável.

Treze acenou e Park abraçou-a fortemente, deixando-a sem reação. "O que... O que você tá fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

Park se afastou timidamente e arrumou os óculos. "Agradecendo por me manter na equipe."

Treze balançou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco. "Tudo bem." Ela se virou para Adams e balançou a sobrancelha. Adams revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "Tudo bem, mas só se Adams me der um abraço também." Ela disse, recebendo um sonoro tapa de Cameron no braço. "Só estou brincando." Ela se defendeu, esfregando o braço agora vermelho.

"Que móveis são tão importantes para vocês terem que remarcar o lugar de entrega?" Chase finalmente perguntou.

Treze revirou os olhos e abraçou Cameron pelos ombros. Foi a loira que respondeu. "Não que isso seja da sua conta, Chase, mas os móveis são sim muito importantes."

"E por quê?" O australiano perguntou.

"Por que eu e Allison estamos adotando um bebê." Treze respondeu. Ela se controlou para não rir da cara de Chase. "É. A mãe dele morreu no hospital em que eu trabalho, ou trabalhava, depois de um longo tratamento para câncer, eu fui a primeira médica a identificar o câncer e a acompanhei até o fim. Ela prescreveu sua vontade de que seu filho ficasse sob minha guarda, e de Allison, no testamento. Foi difícil, mas conseguimos. Devemos nos casar em algumas semanas." Ela mostrou a aliança simples e delicada em seu dedo, finalmente, rindo de Chase, que estava de boca aberta.

"Onde está Wilson?" Cameron perguntou de repente. "Ele saiu do nada e não está em lugar nenhum."

"Pode ser sarcoidose." Adams disse, depois de ler os dados sobre o paciente.

"Isso não explica metade das coisas!" Chase resmungou. "Intoxicação por chumbo."

"Pode ser um aneurisma que está causando muitos problemas." Taub sugeriu.

"Se isso fosse verdade ele já estaria morto. Câncer no fígado." Park falou.

Treze olhou para seus colegas e empregados, não tendo nenhum diagnóstico mais a dar. "Certo, façam exames de sangue e uma biópsia."

Eles saíram da sala para realizar os exames requisitados. Treze entrou em sua sala e olhou ao redor. Muito mudara desde que House tinha morrido. Primeiro e mais importante: agora era seu nome que estava na porta. Ela era agora chefe do departamento de diagnóstico. As letras pareciam brilhar contra a luz: REMY HADLEY, M.D. Depois havia o fato que a sala estava agora muito mais iluminada, a antiga TV se fora e o computador estava ligado para algo mais do que apenas baixar pornôs baratos. A mesa estava realmente organizada e não havia nenhum documento a ser preenchido ou feito. Ela mantivera as cadeiras, eram uma boa memória de House e ela não queria se livrar dele. Algumas fotos estavam espalhadas também. A mais próxima ao computador era a que ela mais gostava. Ela, Cameron e Dean, seu oficialmente filho, em frente à nova casa, que ficava apenas alguns quilômetros do hospital. Treze estava feliz por ter conseguido um ótimo advogado para cuidar do caso de adoção. Do outro lado do computador havia uma foto dela e Cameron se abraçando na frente de sua antiga casa em Mikonos. Ao seu lado uma foto dela, Cameron, Adams, Taub, Chase, Park e Foreman, tirada a apenas alguns dias, na festa de Natal do hospital. E virada para a porta estava à foto talvez mais significativa em termos profissionais. Ela, House, sempre sério, Kutner, Taub e Foreman, logo após a nova equipe ficar "oficializada". Então, novamente, uma foto dela e Cameron observando o pôr do sol, fora tirada pelo pai de Cameron durante a semana em que elas passaram na casa dos pais da loira na Ação de Graças. E, por último, uma foto dela, Cameron e Dean no dia em que elas foram buscar o garoto no lar adotivo que ele estava vivendo desde a morte de sua mãe.

Dean era muito jovem, tinha apenas um ano. Quando sua mãe morreu ele tinha apenas quatro meses. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros. Treze sempre pensou que ele se parecia com Cameron e muitos já haviam confirmado sua suspeita.

Treze se sentou e ficou absorta em alguns pensamentos. Ela estava certa quando dissera a Wilson que vale a pena viver por pequenos momentos que sempre valem a pena. Wilson. Ele estava desaparecido desde o funeral de House, ninguém tinha noticias dele, mas todos lamentavam que ele só possuísse mais três meses de vida.

Ela pegou a foto de House e sua primeira equipe ao começar a trabalhar para o brilhante médico. House havia lhe ensinado muito e, se ele quis ou não, ele acabou dando-lhe a oportunidade de curtir a vida com Cameron, em vez de ficar enfiada dentro do Princeton trabalhando para ele. Ser demitida por House e ir embora para Mikonos com Cameron fora uma das melhores épocas de sua vida. O homem havia lhe ensinado mais do que ela podia imaginar.

A porta de sua sala fora aberta e ela abaixou a foto, olhando para o recém-chegado. Ela sorriu ao ver Cameron parada na porta e Dean no seu colo, com os braçinhos esticados para ela. Treze se levantou e pegou seu filho no colo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha rosada, depois ela se inclinou e beijou Cameron.

Sua vida não podia estar mais perfeita.


End file.
